Flirting With Potter
by The.Girl.In.Black
Summary: this is what happpens when Malfoys try to seduce Potters. rated T just to be safe.language. just Drabble


A/N:i know this drable or whatever it is, is completely insane. but this is what happens when i am exhausted to death and cant sleep. do review and tell me how you like it.

**Asumi-Blood-Wings** , yes i was thinking about that too. so i have made some changes. hope its better. Draco's lines are in bold and Harry's are normal.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER:i can wish they belonged to me. i can dream they were mine. but they came out of Rowling's mind.<p>

so they are hers. i own nothing. don't sue me.

* * *

><p><strong>Potter.<strong>

_*Keeps reading.*_

**Potter.**

Hmmm.

**"…"**

"…"

**POTTER!**

What the hell, Malfoy?

**Language, potter.**

Yes mother.

**What are you doing?**

I thought you had eyes?

**Must you be so impossible?**

Must you an insufferable prat?

**I repeat, what are you doing?**

I repeat, can't you see with those aristocratic eyes of yours?

**I'm trying to make a conversation here.**

I'm trying to avoid a conversation here.

**Potter.**

"…"

**POTTER!**

What the **hell** is wrong with you, Malfoy?

**Why not?**

Pardon?

**Why won't you have a conversation with me?**

Why **must **you have a conversation with me?

**Don't twist my words around.**

Well, don't bother me then.

**Stop being so impossible.**

Stop being so whiney.

**I'm not whiney.**

I'm not impossible.

**Listen potter—**

I don't want to.

**Why not?**

Because.

**"…"**

"…"

**Because what?**

Oh are you talking to me?

**I've been trying to, for the last 15 minutes.**

Why?

**Say, would you help me?**

No.

**No?**

No.

**Just like that?**

Just like that.

**A clear, flat no?**

Just, no.

**But why?**

Must you be so ignorant Malfoy?

***Snorts***

We hate each other.

**No, we don't.**

Yes, we do.

**We don't.**

Do too.

**We _don't._**

Suit yourself.

**We don't!**

Stop being so friendly Malfoy, its revolting.

**Well, stop ignoring me.**

Stop being a git.

**Stop being inattentive.**

Stop being a persisting Hermione.

**Oh that reminds me.**

Yes, please go.

**I'm not going anywhere.**

_Damn._

**Why do you think I was going anywhere?**

I mentioned Hermione?

**What do I have to do with her?**

You are the one that knows.

**Do i?**

You have been staring at her, no, _ogling_ at her for the last two weeks.

**Oh.**

Bugger off, Malfoy.

**Why?**

I'm not interested in talking o you.

**Too late. We are already talking.**

I repeat, bugger off.

**No.**

Fine. I'll leave.

**No, potter. _Sit! *grabs Harry's robes and pulls him down*_**

What the hell, Malfoy?

**Language.**

Whatever.

**Draco.**

What?

**Its Draco, my name.**

Errr. . . I know that.

**_Call_ me Draco.**

Ummm .. . o-kay.

**How did you know I was staring at granger?**

Well I have eyes, you see, and I use them, unlike some people.

**So you were watching me?**

Yes, to see what you were up to now.

**I'm not up to anything!**

No?

**Well, nothing bad.**

Uh-hun.

**Stop looking so suspiciously at me.**

Stop looking so guilty.

**Stop looking at me altogether.**

Stop clinging to my _robes_!

**Malfoy don't clin—**

Yes, and Malfoys are the family who love Gryffindor.

**Was that a compliment in some twisted way?**

Antagonism.

**Sarcasm?**

You utter dimwit!

**You bespectacled git!**

You snobbish moron!

**You sodden Gryffindor!**

Eh, that was lame.

**I know.**

Can I leave now?

**No!**

_Stop clinging!_

**I haven't said it yet.**

Whatever you are thinking about Hermione just throw it out of your worthless head.

**You think I'm not worthy of her friendship?**

Look at your standards Malfoy.

**Malfoy standards are—**

Yeah yeah. You are friends with Parkinson. That complete cow!

**Yeah? And you are friends with Longbottom that—**

You are friends with Crabbe.

**And you are friends with Finnegan.**

And I'm friends with Hermione.

**And I'm friends with you.**

Oh really? Since when?

**Since our first year.**

That is the most blatant lie I ever heard including all the crap Voldemort came up with.

**Ouch.**

Yeah.

**That hurt,**

Good. It was supposed to.

**See Potter—**

I don't wish to.

**I have always rather liked you.**

Liar.

**I always wanted to be friends with you.**

Rotten liar.

**But you always started these fights.**

Bloody rotten liar.

**And then Granger told me something a fortnight ago.**

Bloody big fat rott—what?

**She told me that I should speak with you. Get to now you and all that.**

Hermione said that?

**Yes.**

No.

**She did. She said to start a friendship with you we must first at least manage to talk to each other without hexing each other.**

You are making this up.

**No, I'm not.**

Why should I believe you?

**Why ever not?**

Oh let me think .. . Maybe because we have been _sworn enemies all our lives!_

**Well, that is past, Potter.**

It _so_ isn't.

**Stop being childish.**

Stop being so .. . _civil._

**Stop being so ignorant.**

Stop being so annoying.

**Stop being so breath-taking.**

Stop being so per—err, what?

**You heard right.**

Breath taking?

**Yeah, you are so—*_continues dreamily_***

Stop! I don't even want to hear it.

**I will have my say.**

You already said enough.

**Listen you twat.**

I'm not.

**See, I like you.i've got it bad for you, potter.**

I'm not listening!*_in a singsong voice_*

**Will you go out with me?**

No. I have some standards to uphold here, Malfoy.

**And I'm a Malfoy—**

And I'm _the_ Potter.

**Famous git.**

Infamous prick.

**Go out with me.**

No.

**Please?**

No.

**'…"**

"…"

**You must be tired.**

Oh yes, how kind of you. I will be leaving now if y-

**Yes? You are not supposed to say yes. Ask why?**

Why?

**Cause you have been running in my mind all day.**

Two words Malfoy. Ha. Ha.

**My name is I. my problem is LOVE. My solution is You.**

My name is I. my problem is YOU. My solution is CRUCIATUS.

**Ouch.**

Yep.

**Are you a dictionary?**

No, Hermione has one if you need.i think it is called something like Spellman's-

**are you a dictionary potter? Cause you give meaning to my life.**

Liar, liar.

**Well, that is not the point.**

Malfoy—

**Draco.**

Draco, stop using these lame lines on me. I'm straight if you haven't noticed.

**No you are not. You just ditched Weaslette. Please stop rejecting me.**

Stop pestering me then.

**Stop being so sexy.**

Stop CLINGING to ME!.

…

**Was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world?**

Oh, I will rock your world.

**r-really?**

On second thought, no.

**Is there an airport nearby –**

Do you even know what an airport is?

**Hermione told me.**

Oh.

**So, is there an airport nearby or is just my heart taking off?**

Did you see an airport near Hogwarts, ever, you moron?

**You are so unromantic.**

With you.

**What did I do to deserve this?**

Well nothing aside from being a thorn in my side for the last 8 years.

**You know why I never won from you at Quidditch?**

Because you are a lousy seeker?

**Because I could just keep flying around with you baby.**

You keep telling yourself that, _baby_.

**_Stop_ finding faults in _all _my lines.**

Well stop _using _idiotic lines.

**When I look at you , I'm on fire.**

_Aguamenti!_

**God, Potter!**

…

**I don't feel cold when I'm around you.**

And why is that?

**You are so hot!**

When you are around, I don't feel peace.

**Oh.**

You are my own personal hell.

**This line was a flop too, wasn't it?**

Yes.

**When I look into the Mirror of Erised—**

Oh no, not that.

**You know what I see?**

Nothing I need to know I assure you.

**I see—**

Don't!

**-you.**

Oh.

**Naked.**

Disgusting.

**With me.**

Ahh. Save me, Merlin.

**You are so perfect.**

Why, thank you.

**I must have dreamed you into existence.**

Ruined the moment.

**I don't know how my lips taste.**

Vile.

**Can you taste them for me?**

Ugh.

**What?**

…

**Potter I feel like I'm Juliet and you are my .. my .. .err, Mercutio?**

_Laughs_

**It wasn't Mercutio, was it?**

_Laughs_

**Paris?**

_Falls to the ground laughing._

**Romeo! Well, you get the point.**

The point you being a lovesick girl? Yeah I do.

**Git.**

**...  
><strong>

**Your body is like a temple.**

Sorry, no services.

**However much I hate them, I wish I was your glasses.**

If you were my glasses, I'd get contact lenses.

**Then I wish I was—wait, what's contact lenses?**

Don't come back until you figure it out.

…

**What would you say if I asked you to go on a date with me this weekend?**

What would you say if I told you I was already going with Luna?

**Then I'd just use my great looks and my excellent lines to ensnare you in my love.**

Dream on, _Juliet_.

**The green of your eyes reminds me of my comfy satin bed. _Wags eyebrows suggestively._**

The grey of your eyes reminds me of a crowbar.

**What?**

**Go out with me and you can share everything I have.**

I don't particularly like that idea.

**Did someone just brew Amortenia? Cause I smell you, baby.**

Ew, just ew.

**Every time I look at you, its like your eyes stun me.**

_Stupefy!_

**Mmmm!MMMMM!**

…

**Potter go out with me**

**Nobody loves like you like me**

**Chang was weepy**

**Weaslette is flirty**

**Lovegood is weird**

**With me you are shirty**

**I want to love you**

**I want to kiss you**

**So you, me, tomorrow, 7:30?**

Rejected.

**Awww, I made it myself.**

I figured that much out all by myself.

**When you smile at me, my heart dances.**

_Tarantallegra!_

**Potter stop hexing me!**

"…"

**First rule of dating, you _don't_ hex your partner!**

_Finite!_

**Thanks Potter.**

Harry.

**Har—harry? Does that mean you will go out with me?**

No I just wanted to make you happy for one last time. Since you are suffering so much for me, I just decided to Avada Kedavra you. Do you have any last words?

**Bye Harry. See you around.**

FIN.

* * *

><p><em>see that little speech bubble down there? click on it &amp; let me know how you found it.<em>


End file.
